Normal High School Life: The Sequel
by Koriand'r Grayson
Summary: AU: The gang survived their last year of high school. Can they get through their soap operalike adulthood? RobxStar BBxRae CyxBee KFxJinx Slightly OOC
1. Confessions

Yay! My first sequel! LoL, if you enjoyed Normal High School Life, you'll _love_ this twisted sequel!

**Note: This is the sequel to Normal High School Life! Read that first or you'll have _no_ idea what's going on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!**

* * *

'_Richard... I'm pregnant with your baby.'_

Kori sat in the hospital chair, stroking Richard's cheek as she waited for Karen to return. She let the hot tears trickle down her tears. She had a human inside of her. She smiled. It was a scary thought. Karen opened the hospital door and sat down next to Kori and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be okay, girl." Karen reassured.

"It-It's not that." Kori started, letting out a bitter laugh. "Trust me; it's not that." Kori finished, receiving a confused look from Karen. Kori shook her head. "I'll tell you when the whole gang is together, save Richard." Kori said, closing her eyes and letting more tears fall.

"K-Kori?" Kori opened her eyes, and looked to her right. Richard was trying to sit up, and just barely had his eyes open. Kori gasped and sat up, and kneeled down in front of Richard's bed side.

"Richard..." Kori soothed, running her fingers through his unruly hair. "Richard... Lay back down, you're going to hurt yourself." Richard immediately layed back down, and closed his eyes only to re-open them. Karen sat there in shock, her mouth open and her eyes wide.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone." Karen said quietly, receiving a quick nod from Kori. Karen got up out of her seat and left the room. She walked towards the cafeteria. They had to have _something_ good...

* * *

_**About one month later**_

Richard and Kori were at Richard's mansion waiting for Karen, Victor, Rachel, and Garfield. They were sitting on a sofa, cuddling and talking. Kori closed her eyes and buried her head into the nape of his neck. Richard kissed the top of her head and gently pushed her off of him. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned about her. Kori sighed, giving in.

"Richard... I've been hiding something from you." Kori began nervously, while Richard curiously looked her. "I-I'm... pregnant with your baby." Kori whispered, her voice barely audible. Richard's mouth fell open and his eyes were wide.

"Yo-You're kidding, right?" He asked, stuttering. She shook her head. "You're not kidding." He sighed. Kori's eyes were watering and a few tears fell freely. He wiped them away and hugged her closer.

"You don't want it, do you?" Kori asked, crying into his shirt.

"Don't say that. Of course I want it." Richard said soothingly, stroking her fiery red hair. Kori looked up at him with puffy eyes.

"Really? You're not gonna just throw me aside once I get fat and moody?" Kori asked, wiping her eyes. Richard laughed.

"No! I'm so happy! I mean, I'm going to be a father! Me, a father!" Richard exclaimed, kissing Kori passionately.

"I thought you would hate me or something." Kori said, after they broke apart. She stood up and stretched.

"No, I could _never_ hate you." Richard said, walking up behind her and embracing her from the back. The doorbell rang.

"Kor, you should go wash your face. Everyone will get suspicious." Richard said, pointing to the bathroom. Kori nodded and shut the door after she was in the bathroom.

"A father." Richard muttered to himself before walking downstairs to greet Karen, Rachel, Garfield, and Victor.

"Hey, guys!" Richard said, leaning against a doorway.

"Where's Kori?" Rachel asked. Kori had been acting so strange lately...

"In the bathroom." Richard replied, as Kori came downstairs. "Me and Kori have to tell you guys something." Richard announced, sitting down on a couch that was in front of a TV. Kori sat next to him, Victor sat next to Kori, Karen sat next to Victor, Garfield sat next to Richard, and Rachel sat next to Garfield.

"Well..." Richard started nervously. "Me and Kor are gonna have a baby." He finished hesitantly. There was silence for a few moments before Garfield spoke.

"So... Can I be an uncle or something?" Garfield asked eagerly. Kori giggled and Rachel nudged him in the ribs. "What?" Garfield asked and Rachel sighed.

"Rich, I thought I told you not to knock up our lil Kori?" Victor said sternly, glaring at Richard. Richard opened his mouth to protest but Victor cut him off. "I'm just kidding!" He added, laughing.

"So are we all gonna be the little guy's aunts and uncles?" Karen asked excitedly. Kori looked taken aback.

"Who said it was going to be a boy?" She asked semi-angrily. Richard whispered something in her ear to calm her down and she giggled and nodded, lightly blushing. Richard leaned back and smirked in satisfaction. Garfield made a disgusted face.

"I don't wanna know what you said to her." He mumbled, receiving a glare from Richard.

"But to answer your question, Karen, yes." Kori answered, smiling.

"It's kind of hard to imagine Gar as an uncle." Rachel smirked.

Victor sighed. "I can just imagine your children running around like lunatics." Victor said, meaning Rachel and Garfield. The two blushed simultaneously.

"Who said we were going to have kids anytime soon?" Rachel snapped. "We use protection, anyway, unlike Rich and Kori." Rachel added, and Kori and Richard blushed.

"Wait... you two slept together before?" Richard asked, disgusted at the thought.

"Um... yeah?" Garfield said in a questioned tone.

"Great. Now Rachel's gonna get pregnant soon." Karen joked, laughing. Everyone else laughed too, save Rachel and Garfield.

"And you're saying that you two haven't screwed?" Rachel asked, glaring at Victor.

"Yeah, once." Victor admitted, glancing at Karen. "But anyway, do you guys have any names?" Victor asked, changing the subject. Kori nodded.

"If it's a girl, I like the name Mari. I want Richard to pick the name if it's a boy." Kori said.

"Did you tell anyone else yet?" Garfield asked curiously, smiling his goofy smile. Kori shook her head. "Dudes, Bruce is gonna be pissed." Garfield added, afraid of Bruce's reaction. Richard groaned.

"I forgot about him. Great..." Richard said, sighing. He looked at Kori with a worried expression. "We should tell him tonight. He should be coming home any minute."

"Well, Gar and I have a reservation down at the Olive Garden. We should be going." Rachel informed, getting up with Garfield. After exchanging good-byes, they left the manor. Victor stood up shortly after they had left.

"I'm taking Karen to a car show. See ya'll later!" Victor said, and he left with Karen.

"They leave us to deal with Bruce." Richard said, giving Kori a peck on the lips.

"Bruce will understand." Kori said simply.

"'Bruce will understand' what?" None other than Bruce Wayne asked, a curious yet strict expression plastered on his face. Kori gasped.

"Oh, hi Bruce! We didn't hear you come back!" Kori said nervously.

"I'll ask again, what will I understand?" Bruce repeated his question, directing it to Richard.

"Um... Kori's pregnant and it's mine." Richard blurted out, bracing for impact. He heard Bruce laugh and opened his eyes. "You're... laughing?" He asked stupidly.

"That's great!" Bruce said, surprising Kori and Richard. "I'm going to be a grandfather! Congratulations, you two! Although I am pretty disappointed in you, Richard, for not using protection." Bruce added seriously.

"Thank you for being supportive, Bruce." Kori thanked, giving Bruce a hug.

"Hey! Don't I get a hug? I mean, you wouldn't be pregnant if it wasn't for me." Richard said playfully, smiling. Kori let go of Bruce and walked over to Richard.

"Of course you do." Kori said, giving him a kiss.

"Get a room." Bruce joked, pausing. "On second thought, don't. Or you'll end up having twenty kids."

Richard and Kori broke apart. "That's _real_ reassuring, Bruce." Richard said sarcastically. Bruce simply shrugged.

* * *

Well, that's chapter one of the sequel. Good? Bad? Any suggestions?

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	2. Surprise, Surprise!

OMG!!

No guys, I didn't die!! Life has just been pretty hectic lately and everything seems to be going wrong. Okay, enough of my problems! I hope this chapter makes up for the SUPER long update!! Be prepared for one of the biggest surprises of your life! Okay, well not really, but its pretty surprising!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!**

* * *

_**Four Months Later**_

Kori sat in the unfinished nursery, painting the walls a soft green color. Her and Richard had decided that they wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise, rather than know beforehand. She was currently eight months pregnant, and she knew that she wasn't supposed to be working hard; or at all for that matter. And Richard was way too over protective, only letting her go to the bathroom. It irritated her beyond belief! She heard footsteps down the hall and stiffened, knowing she would be in trouble by Richard. She heard the doorknob softly click open and watched as the door was swung open by Richard. He sighed in frustration as Kori grinned sheepishly, paint covering her maternity clothes.

"Kori... I _told_ you not to work hard..." Richard softly scolded, sighing and letting out a chuckle.

"Oh! But you don't know how _hard_ it is to do nothing all day long!" Kori whined, setting the paint brush down and stomping over to him. She pointed her tiny finger at his chest and opened her mouth to speak, but ended up having a fit of giggles. Richard laughed, looking at Kori.

"What would I do without you?" Richard asked himself, shaking his head before kissing her forehead.

"Dick... I hate my last name!" Kori complained again, still giggling. Richard looked at her, confused.

"Why? I thought you like it?" Kori stopped giggling as she vigorously shook her head "no".

"Not anymore... I'd rather be Mrs. Richard Grayson!" She exclaimed, sounding tremendously drunk. Richard rolled his sapphire eyes.

"I'm sure you do."

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me to lunch." Jen thanked, taking a sip of her coffee. Jen and her now official boyfriend, Wally West, were in the local coffee shop on their daily date. Wally nodded his head and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Jen blushed a deep crimson and sipped her coffee again. Wally grinned.

"What do you think the others have been up to?" Wally asked thoughtfully, leaning back casually in his chair.

"The... others?" Jen asked skeptically, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Richard Grayson, Kori Anders, Garfield Logan, Rachel Roth, Karen Beecher, and Victor Stone." Wally responding, finishing the rest of his own coffee. Jen suddenly seemed interested and leaned in to gossip.

"Well, I heard that Kori is pregnant with Richard's kid. And there's been a rumor that Karen is pregnant; obviously it would be Vic's." Jen whispered so only Wally could hear. Wally looked surprised as Jen smirked.

"Really? Wow..." He said in disbelief, his voice matching hers. Jen smirked again.

"Really. Kori hasn't been seen in a few months. Looks like Richie-Rich is being pretty protective." Jen said, looking up as she heard the bell to the small shop ring, signaling someone's arrival. She met a pair of familiar faces and smiled. Wally leaned over the table.

"She doesn't _look_ pregnant!" Jen turned and looked at him, sending him a deadly glare.

"Victor! Karen! Would you like to join us?" Jen asked politely, once she was sure the couple had noticed her and Wally. Karen smiled warmly, looking at Victor for his answer who nodded.

"If its okay with Wally, of course." Victor replied, looking at Wally. Wally nodded and motioned them to the two empty seats.

"So are you two going out now?" Karen asked calmly, trying to start and interesting conversation. Jen and Wally nodded simultaneously.

"Yeah, for about six months now." Jen declared proudly.

"That's nice to hear... You know about Rich and Kori, right?" Victor added.

"Yeah, but exactly how many moths is she?" Wally asked curiously.

"About eight. Almost time!" Karen said excitedly.

"You'll have to call us when she has the baby... Boy or girl?" Wally asked. Victor carelessly shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know. They want it to be a surprise."

"I can't believe they're going to be parents at such a young age!" Jen exclaimed, taking her last sip of coffee. Wally nodded in agreement.

"You're right. But me, Karen, Gar, and Rach aren't worried. No matter how young they are, we believe they'll be great 'rents." Victor said, shifting his weight in the small, cushioned chairs.

"Yeah, but it sucks that when they break up they have to share this kid." Wally argued.

"Naw, I think they'll be together for the rest of their lives." Victor replied, glancing at Karen.

"You think?" Jen asked unsurely, leaning ever so slightly forward in her chair. Karen nodded. "Maybe."

* * *

Rachel hummed and unknown melody as she walked through Jump City Park. She was meeting Garfield for a date by the swings in a half an hour, but decided to leave early so she could have some time to think while Garfield would take his time getting there. She walked past a few picnic tables and saw a young couple with a newborn baby and Immediately thought of Richard and Kori. They were both so... young and carefree. They were very responsible, too, and Rachel knew they'd be wonderful parents. She smiled and wondered if Garfield and her would ever have children. She doubted it, but it was still a funny thought. She let out a laugh, imagining his face if she said that she was pregnant. Priceless. The wind blew softly as Rachel breathed in the rose scented air around her. _'Everything is perfect...'_ Rachel thought, completely happy for once in her life.

She turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks, petrified by the sight in front of her. On one of the swings was none other than Garfield Logan. But he wasn't alone. On his lap was none other than Carmen Anders, engrossed in a heavy make-out session with him.

Tears stung Rachel's eyes as she turned around and ran. She didn't know where she was going because of the hot tears blurring her vision. She saw a small building and burst into the doors.

* * *

"Richard?" Kori asked as she laid down on Richard's chest and let him twirl her hair.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we told Carmen about my pregnancy?" Kori asked again, smiling at the memory. Richard and chuckled and nodded.

"How could I forget?"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe Carmen is going to be our baby's aunt!" Richard said in disbelief. Kori nodded in agreement._

"_I know! She's gonna be _so_ jealous!" Kori exclaimed, grinning evilly as she tried to do an 'evil' laugh. Richard rolled his eyes._

"_Yeah, I'm sure Carmen would want a baby to take care of." Richard replied sarcastically, once again rolling his eyes. Kori frowned._

"_I meant she's gonna be jealous when she finds out we had sex." Kori said_.

"_Oh." He paused. "Why?" Richard asked. Kori just shrugged her shoulders carelessly._

"_I think its because she thinks you're the sexiest thing alive." Kori answered, rolling her large, emerald eyes._

"_Who doesn't?" Richard asked, acting superior and trying to act sexy. Kori stared blankly at him._

"_Stop trying to be sexy and ring the damn doorbell!" Kori yelled angrily, waving her hands around madly._

"_Okay, okay!" Richard replied, not wanting to get her mad. He rang the doorbell and listened closely as the footsteps from inside came closer and closer. Carmen opened the door seconds later, in nothing but a pink towel wrapped around her. She let out a short shriek, an angry look crossing her beautiful features._

"_What do you want?" She spat, uncomfortably shifting._

"_Well... Richard and I have some... good news." Kori started hesitantly, glancing at Richard for reassurance._

"_Great." Carmen replied sarcastically, rolling her violet-tinted eyes._

"_Well... Carmen... Richard and I are... we're... we're going to have a baby." Kori said quietly and slowly, a small smile forming on her glossy lips. Carmen's mouth fell open, closed, went open, closed, open once again, and finally closed. Her eyes widened and she looked like she was in pure shock._

"_Are you serious?" She asked loudly, her voice screeching obnoxiously. Kori nodded nervously and waiting for Carmen to explode, and she wasn't disappointed. Carmen quickly let out a piercing scream and started jumping around. She continued these actions, and soon her towel fell to the ground. She froze and looked down at the towel, let out yet another scream, and ran into the bathroom with her face a bright, bright, red._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"So... Bee." Jen started, pausing as Karen cringed at the nickname. Victor and Wally had gone outside to catch up a little and to call Richard, Kori, Rachel, and Garfield. The girls had gotten fresh cups of hot coffee and were having a semi-pleasant conversation. "How long do you think you and Vic are gonna go out?" Jen finished, setting her steamy coffee down. Karen tilted her head, thinking.

"Well... I'm not too sure. But I really love him and I'm sure he feels the same. A few more years, maybe? I don't know..." Karen replied unsurely, wondering how she had thought of such a question. Jen nodded.

"That's good to hear."

"You and Wally?" Karen asked this time, curiosity getting the best of her.

"We're good. We're super tight and I think I love him." Jen responded, smiling warmly as she glanced at Wally outside, who was laughing with Victor.

Karen opened her mouth to respond, but the bell clanged and her head snapped up to see who the visitor was. Kori and Richard, followed by Victor and Wally.

"Hey guys!" Karen greeted cheerily, but her smile turned into a frown quickly. "Kori, should you be anywhere but home? Since you could go into labor at any time..." Karen trailed off, glancing from over-protective Richard to the eight month pregnant Kori. Kori nodded.

"I'll be fine. Now lets get a bigger table."

After everyone had been situated at the eight seat table (they were expecting Garfield and Rachel after their date), they had all decided to get some lunch. But before they could, the bell clanged once again and Rachel Roth burst into the doors, slightly panting with tears streaming down her face, leaving a trail of eyeliner, and her hair was messed up, looking like she had just got up. She collapsed onto the floor, sobbing uncontrollably as she started to choke on her tears. Everybody got up except for Kori (who actually _couldn't_ get up) and ran over to Rachel.

"Rachel... what happened?" Richard asked, lifting her chin and wiping some of her tears away. Everybody looked sympathetically at her as she tried to control her sobs and stop the flowing tears.

"Gar..." She started, her voice scratching from all of the crying.

"What happened? Is he hurt?" Victor asked worriedly, hoping he was okay. Rachel shook her head.

"What did he do?" Richard asked. He would break that little twerp's neck if he hurt Rachel in _any_ way...

"He's... He's... cheating on me... with Carmen." Rachel barely whispered, choking on her tears once again as she replayed the image in her head. Everybody gasped in surprise and Richard got up to go hunt Garfield down, when they heard a scream come from the back of the coffee shop...

* * *

Mwahahaha! Cliffe! Okay, now I _promise_ that the next update won't be as long as this one! Promise! Life has just been really hard for me and everything... I'm sure you all understand my situation.

**Paradise Readers:** The next chapter will be up soon (hopefully) and I have no control when it will be, since the next chapter is being done by my co-writer. So keep checking!!


	3. No Way!

Hey!

I'm back with the update I promised!!

**Author's Note: There's going to be swearing in this chapter... just a warning!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and never will! Get over it already...**

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Rachel... what happened?" Richard asked, lifting her chin and wiping some of her tears away. Everybody looked sympathetically at her as she tried to control her sobs and stop the flowing tears._

"_Gar..." She started, her voice scratching from all of the crying._

"_What happened? Is he hurt?" Victor asked worriedly, hoping he was okay. Rachel shook her head._

"_What did he do?" Richard asked. He would break that little twerp's neck if he hurt Rachel in any way..._

"_He's... He's... cheating on me... with Carmen." Rachel barely whispered, choking on her tears once again as she replayed the image in her head. Everybody gasped in surprise and Richard got up to go hunt Garfield down, when they heard a scream come from the back of the coffee shop..._

_End Flashback_

Everybody's frantic eyes immediately turned from Rachel to the scream in the back of the coffee shop. As Rachel kept crying, trying her best to control her cries, everybody quickly moved closer to see where the sound came from. There was a crash as a second dish fell to the ground, the first one apparently unheard.

"Oops." A woman muttered, looking at the mess she had created. Kori.

Kori was drinking her coffee and accidentally dropped it on the tiled floor when she overheard what had happened to Rachel. Then she had gotten up to clean up the small mess, when her elbow knocked _another_ cup on the ground, most likely Richard's.

"Kori!" Richard shouted quietly and weakly, sprinting over to her. He brushed a few strands out of her face and kissed her lips softly, stroking her hair as he did so. Kori giggled and looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I thought something happened to you... like you went into labor or something." Richard said, breathing a sigh of relief. Kori laughed, her pearly white teeth shining.

"No, silly! A few more weeks though." She replied, still smiling. She looked at Rachel and the smile was immediately replaced with a frown.

"Oh, Rachel..." She soothed, sitting down in front of her crying best friend. "Its okay... I'm sure there is a reason that Gar is doing this... he would _never_ cheat on you. Trust me... I'll find out what's going on, okay?" Kori said, comfortingly, rubbing Rachel's back. Rachel nodded.

"Okay. Now I'm gonna call his cell." She said louder to everybody else. She took out her cell phone, covered in some spots with purple and pink gems. She waited three rings when he finally picked up, seeming out of breath.

"Hey, Kor." He greeted kindly, most likely smiling.

"Quit the bullshit." Kori said angrily, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"What are you talking about?" He asked cluelessly. Either he got _really_ good at lying or he seriously had no idea what she was talking about. Richard snatched the phone from Kori.

"What the hell are you doing with Carmen?!" Richard took over now, practically screaming into the phone.

"Carmen...?" Garfield asked, sounding a little more aware of what he was talking about.

"Where are you?" Richard demanded. If he was still at the park...

"I'm at work... like I'm supposed to be." He responded.

"Why are you with Carmen?" Richard said, saying her name with disgust.

"What are y--" Garfield tried to repeat, but was cut off by Victor who took the phone from Richard.

"Look, you little dick-head, Rachel _saw_ you all over Carmen and now she's practically hysterical! Why the fuck did you do it?!" Victor demanded, and Kori, Jen, and Karen slightly cowered in fear.

"I... I _had_ to." Garfield said, actually sounding upset and sympathetic. Victor's face softened for a second, but the mean look quickly came back.

"What do you mean?" He said, not sounding as tough and demanding as before.

"I can't tell... I just had to. You guys have to believe me. So expect more of it... Can I talk to Rachel?" Garfield said pleadingly.

"I... guess..." Victor said unsurely.

"Rach, he wants to talk to you." Victor said softly, handing the phone to her. She had gotten her sobs under control, but the tears were still flowing.

"Hello?" She said, her voice cracking.

"Rachel..." Garfield said.

"Why?" Rachel asked, trying hard not to break down.

"Rachel... baby, you have to understand that I _had_ to! I can't explain it but trust me, if I didn't, things would've been way worse for you and everyone else." Garfield responded softly, hoping she would understand. But knowing her, she most likely wouldn't.

"Garfield... I have to tell you something. Something I was going to say at our date that you ruined." Rachel started, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah?" Garfield asked, trying to to pressure her.

"Gar... I'm pregnant."

* * *

Wow... I know this is _extremely_ short, but I had to make it like this to fit in with this story. I just felt like I needed to stop there... and the face that I'm going to school in like ten minutes.

Once again, please excuse the shortness!!

**Review! ****Review!! Review!!!**


	4. Painful Decisions

Hey!!

Once again I'm _really_ sorry for the shortness of the last chapter...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... sigh**

* * *

Garfield was at a total loss for words. Rachel? Pregnant? What?

"Rae... you're joking, right?" Garfield asked hopefully. It's not like he didn't _want_ to be a father, it was just that they were still young and he didn't feel like he was ready for that responsibility yet. Rachel shook her head 'no', tears still flowing freely down her face.

"Oh, Rach..." Gar muttered, taking her hand and wiping her tears with his free hand. "Shhh..." He soothed into her ear, now stroking her hair. Rachel wrapped her arms around him and started to cry heavily into his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Garfield asked her seriously, looking her in the eye.

"I was going to... but then I saw you and Carmen. And you _still_ won't give me a damn explanation!" Rachel said, choking on a few of her words. Garfield sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Rachel, baby, you _know_ I would _never_ do this to you willingly. You'll find out eventually, I promise." Garfield tried to explain.

"No, Gar, I'm not gonna wait for an answer when you could just tell me now!" She paused for a second, taking a deep breath. "Garfield... if you can't tell your own girlfriend _why_ you were making out with one of our _enemies_, then I can't be with you. So, until you have the guts to tell me why, we're over. I can raise the baby on my own." Rachel said, her voice strong and steady. She carefully and quickly got up and walked out of the coffee shop before anyone could say another word.

"Rachel..." Garfield said weakly, putting his head down. Kori looked at Garfield and where Rachel was just sitting, trying to decide who to comfort first. She bit her lip and decided that Rachel needed to be alone for a little bit...

"Gar... why can't you tell us why?" Kori tried to get an answer, although she already knew that she wouldn't get one.

"You don't understand... I want to tell, I really do, I just can't... I won't let them hurt Rachel..." Garfield said quietly, confusing everybody.

"What?" Richard asked him, sitting down so they were at eye level.

"I already said too much... I have to be alone." Garfield said quickly, getting up and leaving the coffee shop.

"Great." Karen said sarcastically. "It seems like Garfield's a bit messed up in the head and Rachel's hysterical and pregnant. Can it really get worse? I mean, Rachel being hysterical? She's supposed to be the calm and collected one!" Karen exclaimed, standing up and leaning against the nearest wall.

Victor remembered something Karen had told him earlier. "Karen... you forgot to tell everyone the good news you told me earlier." He reminded her, a smile forming on his face. Karen's face lit up.

"Oh yeah! I did forget!" She said. "Guys... remember how I said I wanted to go into the science career?" She paused, waiting for their response. Everybody nodded. "Well... I was accepted into the best college around here!" Karen finished excitedly, watching their reactions.

"Way to go, Karen! I always knew you were a smart chica!" Richard said enthusiastically, giving her a big hug.

"Thanks!" Karen told Richard, laughing at his reaction.

"Oh, Karen! Good job, I knew you'd eventually be famous!" Kori said, giving her a high-five and smiling.

"It's not like I'm gonna be famous or anything... unless I discover something." Karen said, blushing.

"Karen, with your brains, you're going to invent something so that humans can go through photosynthesis or something crazy like that." Wally cut in, giving her his famous, pearly white, smile.

Karen blushed even more, and Jenn spoke up. "I agree... be sure to give us credit. I might need the money twenty years from now." Jenn agreed, laughing.

"Oh, guys... you're being ridiculous!" Karen said, laughing some more.

"I say we should go out and celebrate!" Richard declared.

"Yeah... but knowing you, you're planning on going to the clubs. Which we can't because of Kori." Victor said jokingly. Richard blushed.

"Whoops... I kinda forgot about that... Well, we'll just go to the most expensive restaurant in town!" Richard said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Real nice... forget about your own fiancee." Kori said sarcastically. "You guys can go clubbing... I don't mind staying home. I need to catch up on my motherhood crap... I have so many books to read still!" Kori added.

"You sure, babe?" Richard asked, not wanting her to feel left out.

"Positive." She assured, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "And I want to visit Rachel anyway..."

"Okay... what time do you guys want to go?" Richard asked, turning to Karen.

"7:45." She said immediately.

"Okay. I'll go to Karen's house first at 7:30, and Victor _should_ be there, then I'll go to Wally's place and I'm pretty sure Jenn will be there." Richard turned to Kori. "And I'll drop you off at Rachel's around 7:00, okay?" He asked Kori. She nodded and yawned.

"Can we leave?" Kori asked Richard. "I'm really tired..."

"Yeah. We'll see you guys later." Richard said, grabbing Kori's hand and walking to their Mercedes Benz.

* * *

_**Ten Minutes Later, When Richard and Kori Get Home**_

"Kor, do you want me to make you something to eat?" Richard asked when they got into the house.

"I guess... can I have soup?" She asked cutely.

"Of course." Richard agreed, giving her a kiss. Kori walked upstairs and disappeared behind their bedroom door. Richard walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard, looking for Kori's favorite soup.

"Aha!" He exclaimed, grabbing the last can of vegetable soup. As he put it on the stove, Bruce came in with a cup of coffee.

"Richard... what are you doing?" He asked, eyeing his adoptive son.

"Making soup for Kori. Then we're going clubbing." Richard said, immediately regretting he told Bruce about them going clubbing. Bruce frowned.

"I hope you're not taking Kori clubbing." Bruce replied, setting his coffee down.

"Well, of course not! It's gonna be me, Victor, Karen, Wally, and Jenn. Gar and Rachel are in a fight so we're not bringing either of them..." Richard explained., trailing off.

"Why are _you_ even going? You know you shouldn't be going to clubs since Kori's so close to going into labor." Bruce responded, frowning a tiny bit more.

"I know, but Karen was accepted into the college she really wanted to get into... and she's really excited that she's going to have a career in science soon."

"Yes, but what if something happens to Kori? You know I'm not going to be here. I have to leave in an hour, you know." Bruce asked, picking up his coffee and taking another sip.

"I'm dropping Kori off at Rachel's. I guess she's going to spend the night there." Richard said, shrugging his shoulders carelessly. Bruce sighed.

"Fine. There's no use trying to convince you otherwise; you're just too damn stubborn." Bruce sighed again, finishing his coffee and putting it in the dishwasher.

"Hey, I grew up with you. What do you expect?" Richard said, laughing. He turned the stove off and poured Kori's soup into a bowl and put a spoon in it. Bruce walked out of the room, stopping at the doorway before he did.

"Oh, and Richard." He called. "Be sure to finish the nursery soon. You and Kori should go shopping for furniture sometime this week, too." He said, leaving the room after he finished his sentence. Richard rolled his eyes, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of Dasani water for Kori. He grabbed the soup and put the top of his bottle in his mouth since he was using both of his hands to carry the soup.

He walked to their bedroom door and pushed it open with his back. Kori was sitting in the middle of the bed with a pair of sweat pants on and an oversized T-Shirt that belonged to Richard. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was flipping through music video channels boredly. Richard walked over to the bed and opened his mouth, letting the water fall onto the bed. Kori looked up at him, just noticing him in the room.

"Aww, you're so sweet!" Kori said, moving the water and grabbing the soup from his hands. Richard smiled and walked over to the corner of their room and grabbed a small end table and put it next to the bed near Kori. He took the soup from her and placed it on the table.

"There ya go. Hurry up, you have to go to Rachel's in an hour." He told her, kissing her gently on her forehead. "I'll be downstairs. Call my cell if you need me."

"Okay. Love you." Kori said, opening her water.

"Love you, too, babe." He said, walking out of the room and closing the door tightly behind him.

* * *

Okay.. I'm not too proud of this chapter. It was kinda rushed because I wanted to get it done with so I could work on my other story, Paradise, and so I could work on my story on storywrite. So...

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	5. At The Club

**Yeah, I know it's been super long since I updated. I put the last chapter up, in like, December. Wow, I suck.  
I just hope this chapter makes up for it? Yeah right. DOUBT IT! I thought it was way longer than this, I've been working on this on and off for about three weeks... oh well. Hope you guys like it!  
**

_**And just so you everyone knows, I'm going to update Paradise next, then I'm coming out with a new one-shot/songfic called Big Girls Don't Cry, and then another AU high school story which doesn't have a title yet. I'm back into the writing business so watch out for more stuff by me!**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

Dick jogged down the steps into the kitchen. He grabbed a water from the fridge and sat down on a stool by the counter. He decided to grab an apple to snack on until it was time to leave for the club. When he finished the apple, he sighed and ran a hand through his unruly black hair. Things were, slightly more hectic than usual, to put it the best way. Kori was pregnant and could go into labor any day now, Rachel was now pregnant, Garfield and Rachel were mad at each other because Gar got himself involved into something. He looked at the clock. 7:15. He ran upstairs and knocked on his bedroom door three times before entering. Kori was flipping through the TV stations, drinking the rest her water. She smiled as she looked up at him. 

"Hey. You ready to go to Rachel's?" Dick asked, leaning against the door frame. Kori nodded, setting her empty bottled water on the bed carelessly. Dick helped her get up and supported her as they got into his Ferrari. Before Dick started the engine, he glanced at Kori. She was twiddling her thumbs, a bored expression on her face. He smiled to himself and started the car.

A night out was just what he needed.

* * *

Karen sat in front of her vanity getting ready to go out tonight. She was putting the finishing touches on her look. She straightened her hair for once, she wore red, glossy lipstick and put on beige eyeshadow to bring out her chocolate colored eyes. She placed a yellow headband in her hair to complete her look. She was wearing black hip-hugger jeans, a yellow halter top that matched her head band, and black 3-inch heels. She looked herself over and gave herself an 'okay'. She smiled at her appearance and popped a couple of breathmints into her mouth. She put on her expensive perfume and squeezed some lotion into her hands. She smiled once more and grabbed her clutch purse and made her way downstairs. 

Karen heard the familiar 'ding' of her doorbell and knew that Victor was already here to take her to the club. She opened the door to be greeted by Vic's warm smile. She returned the smile and welcomed him in. He was wearing a white wife-beater and dark blue baggy pants.

"Hey." He greeted, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

"Hey. Dick should be here any minute." Karen asked, beaming.

"Of course. By the way, you look gorgeous." Vic complimented. Karen smiled brightly.

"Thanks. Just let me call Dick and see where he's at." Karen said, whipping out her cell phone and dialing in a number. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dick. Victor just got here. You leave yet?"

"Yeah. I'm pulling up your driveway now. Later." Karen hung up her phone and slipped it back into her clutch. Victor smiled broadly.

"You all ready?" Vic asked. Karen nodded. "Let's go." He said excitedly. He grabbed her hand and led her outside to Dick's Ferrari.

* * *

Dick flashed a smile when Karen and Victor opened the door. Victor got in the front seat while Karen sat in the back. "Time to get Wally and Jenn!" Dick exclaimed, driving out of their driveway and towards Wally's house.

* * *

Wally and Jenn were sitting on Wally's leather couch watching some random TV show. They weren't even paying attention to the show, but rather kissing each other fiercely. Yes, they were in a heavy make-out session. It had been going for about fifteen minutes now, their plans for the club completely forgotten. Jenn smiled against his lips as he ran his hand through her hair and cupped her face. 

'Nothing can ruin this moment.' Jenn thought to herself, kissing Wally even harder than before. Just then, the doorbell rang and Wally and Jenn jumped apart. Wally tried to casually run a hand through his hair and stand up, but miserably failed.

'I just had to think about that...' Jenn thought angrily, standing up and marching over to the door, fixing her hair along the way. She grabbed the doorknob and thrust open the door with a flustered expression. She was wearingDick rubbed the back of his neck.

"Umm, are we interrupting something?" He asked, peering at Wally. Wally walked over to them, dusting imaginary lint from his pants.

"No. Nothing at all. You ready, Jenn?" Wally asked, shutting off the TV and handing Jenn her clutch.

Jenn crossed her arms. "I guess." She replied stubbornly, scorning as she trotted past Dick, Karen, and Victor. Victor looked confused.

"What's her problem?" Victor asked, eyeing Wally suspiciously.

"No clue." Wally muttered, closing the door after everyone went outside.

* * *

Rachel and Kori were sitting on Rachel's beige couch, casually talking about things from motherhood to the newest episode of 'Greys Anatomy'. Kori decided to speak up after ten minutes of complete silence. 

"So, Rae, exactly what's going on between you and Garfield?" Kori asked, and immediately regretted saying anything. Rachel looked away sadly, her head cast downwards. Kori's expression turned soft.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, I really am... I shouldn't have brought it up." Kori said sympathetically. She moved closer to her best friend and gave her a comforting hug. Rachel tried her best to put on a fake smile.

"It's fine, really, it is." Rachel started, her voice cracking. She sighed and tried to calm herself down. "I mean, I'm gonna have to get over this eventually, right? He's my baby's father. I'm going to have to face him sometime..." Rachel trailed off. Kori looked at her, nodding for her to go on. "I think he's being blackmailed or something stupid. But why would someone want to blackmail _my_ Garfield? It's just so confusing... I miss him a lot, but I don't want to forgive and forget so easily. It's hard.. trying to be strong like this." She explained, holding her head in her petite hands. Kori gave her a hug once more.

"He'll forgive you soon, trust me. He's a damn fool if he's gonna let a girl like you go." Kori beamed, trying her best to lighten the mood for Rachel. Rachel couldn't help but to grin a little.

"So, Kori," Rachel smirked. "Care to tell me about this pregnancy thing?" Rachel asked, almost laughing at Kori's excited expression.

* * *

Dick exited his car, the others soon following suit. They all walked up to the front of the club and stopped in front of the bulky body guard. His arms were crossed over his chest, giving him a frightening look. 

"IDs." He stated, barely glancing down at them. They all took out their IDs and showed them to the body guard. He studied them for a minute or so before finally stepping aside to let them in.

"Wow. That guy was kinda scary." Jenn said once there were out of earshot of the body guard. Karen nodded.

"Seriously. I thought he was going to beat the shit outta Wally." She smirked. Wally gave her a playful dirty look and wrapped his arm around Jenn.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I need a drink." Dick said as he ran a hand through his spiked hair. He walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the burgundy-colored stools. Victor and Karen soon joined him before the bartender walked over.

"What can I get you folks?" He asked. He seemed to be in his early forties, maybe even mid-thirties.

"A tequila, a martini, and a vodka." Victor ordered hastily for the others. He seemed to be getting anxious, fidgeting around in his stool ever other second. Dick raised his eyebrow and eyed Victor.

"Someone getting antsy?" He smirked. Victor glared at him.

"No... I just need a drink." He replied nervously, still as antsy as ever. The bartender came back with their drinks as soon as Victor finished his sentence. Vic grabbed his and drank half of it in one sip. Karen stared at him while Dick shrugged it off and took a swig of vodka. Karen glanced at Dick weirdly.

"Have ya'll seen him like this before or something?" She asked Dick, still looking at Victor. Dick nodded.

"Yeah. He's even worse when it's guy's night out. He's crazy!" Dick laughed, sipping some more of his vodka. Karen rolled her eyes and took her first sip of the tequila. By the time she was on her second sip, Victor was already on his second marini and Dick was 3/4 down with his vodka.

"Damn. You guys take drinking seriously." Karen commented. The guys didn't even look at her. She got slightly angry, but pushed her anger aside for the moment. "Dick, I hope you know you're the designated driver." Karen added, staring him down.

"Umm... yeah. Okay." He replied, finishing the last of his drink. He opened his mouth to order another one when Karen slapped her tiny hand over his mouth, cutting him off.

Karen smield sweetly at the bartender. "He's done for the night. Don't listen to anything he says." She told him, still smiling innocently. He gave them weird looks and walked away with a shrug of his shoulders. Karen removed her hand.

"What the hell!" Dick glared at her.

"You can't get drunk, 'member?" She reminded. Dick opened his mouth, but closed it seconds later. He crossed his arms over his chest and started to pout.

"You're really immature, you know that?" Karen laughed, drinking some more of her tequila. Victor was already almost done with his third martini. Karen slapped his hand when he reached to pick it up. He looked at her with a hurtful expression.

"Vic, I don't want you to get wasted. 'Cause then tomorrow you'll have this big ass hangover and I'll have to make you feel better, and I have plans tomorrow. I'm going shopping with Jenn."

Victor shrugged. "So?"

"Fine! I don't care. But don't come crying to me when you have a major headache and you're head is about to explode." She looked at Dick when she heard him calling her name.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Jenn and Wally?" Dick asked, glancing around the club for their friends.

"Dancing somewhere. Probably making out or whatever they do." Karen replied, pushing her empty drink in front of her. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, they probably are." He sighed and leaned back on the stool. He felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around. The person that tapped hsi shoulder was a cute blonde, most likely around his age. Her blonde her was curled into little ringlets at the bottom, and she had eyeliner all around her bright blue eyes. She had on soft pink lipsticks and small silver hoop earrings. Her outfit consisted of a pink cami top with black lace, a blue denim mini-skirt, and white platform shoes. She smiled at Dick sweetly.

"Hi. I'm Kristi. Wanna dance?" She asked, tiliting her head to the side. Dick shrugged and grinned.

"Sure, why not?" He got up and led Kristi to the crowded dance floor. Victor and Karen watched their retreating forms.

"Whore." Victor said simply before going back to his drink.

"Vic, that's not nice!" Karen exclaimed, though she knew it was probably true. Victor shrugged and took out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously. Victor grinned evilly.

"Blackmail." He said shortly before leaving his drink and Karen behind to go find Dick and Kristi. Karen rolled her eyes and stared at her empty drink.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me now, tequila." She sighed. Just then, the bartender came over and took Karen's empty glass. Karen sighed again.

"Greeeaat."

* * *

Kori laughed. Her and Rachel were discussing all of the bed habits the boys had and all of the weird things they did. Rachel had just told Kori that Garfield would go into the bathroom and play sock puppets and that she had caught him several times. 

"Seriously?" Kori managed to choke out between laughs. Rachel nodded, the tiniest smile plastered on her pale face.

"Well, I've caught Dick watching 'Blue's Clues' when he thought I was sleeping..." Kori trailed off, laughing some more.

"And I thought that Gar was bad with Spongebob!" Rachel said, the smile on her face slightly growing. Kori giggled some more and let out a tiny yawn.

"Tired?" Rachel asked. Kori nodded. Rachel sighed and closed her eyes. "Me, too. What time is it?" She continued, her eyes still closed. Kori looked at the old antique clock next to the TV.

"10:58." Kori replied through a yawn. Rachel groaned.

"If Dick comes to get you at 3 AM drunk... I'm gonna have to kick his ass; especially if he wakes me up." Rachel's eyes snapped open as she finished her sentence and stood up. "Do you want anything to drink before we go to sleep?"

Kori tapped her chin in thought. "Water would be nice." She smiled sweetly. Rachel nodded and walked into the kitchen. Kori flipped opened her cell phone, hoping to see a new text message from Dick. She let out a frustrated sigh. Of course he wouldn't text her when he was at the club. She stared at her phone furiously. "Ugh! Why can't he call me!?"

"Because he's a lazy bastard. I have no clue what you see in him." Rachel commented monotonously, and Kori couldn't tell if she was joking or not. Kori looked up, surprised to see Rachel standing in the doorway. "So, is talking to yourself one of the downsides of pregnancy, or are you just crazy?" Rachel smirked, walking over to her with Kori's water in one hand and her own herbal tea in the other. Kori blushed a light pink.

* * *

Jenn and Wally were still dancing like crazy. Obviously, they were tired from dancing almost five hours straight. They had seen Dick dancing with some random blonde chic about a minute ago, then he suddenly disappeared, leaving the girl dancing alone. A new song came on and Jenn immediately liked the beat. 

"Okay, Wally. I know you're tired but this is our last dance! It seems like a good song." Jenn shouted over the screaming crowd. Wally nodded, not wanting to scream over the crowd and end up losing his voice. The song ended after four minutes, and Jenn and Wally had to shove their way through the packed people. They reached the bar where their friends were and took a seat next to Victor.

"Hey, Vic. Wasted yet?" Wally grinned. Victor peered at him groggily and made an abnormal gurgling noise.

He obnoxiously laughed and started talking nonsense. "Aunt Jemima? I WANT SOME PANCAKES!" He shouted, an angry look crossing his features. Wally rolled his eyes and turned around.

"I guess that's a 'yes'." He muttered, watching Jenn gulp down a drink. She pushed it in front of her, and the bartender took it away quickly. She stretched her arms and sighed. Dancing for so long took a lot out of her. She turned to Karen swiftly.

"You guys ready to go? I feel like taking a cold shower." She asked, casually leaning against the bar. Karen nodded, glancing worriedly at Victor for a split second before turning her attention back to Jenn.

"Yeah. Have you guys seen Dick?"

Just then, Dick walked back over to them, not even bothering to sit down, seeing as Jenn took his seat.

"There you are!" Karen exclaimed. "I know you weren't with that girl the whole time. You barely dance for five minutes!"

"Bathroom." Dick replied shortly. "We leaving soon?" Karen nodded boredly.

"Everyone ready to go? 'Cause I know I can't wait to go to sleep." Jenn yawned in the middle of her sentence, hopping down from the bar stool, almost stumbling over her feet.

* * *

"So a movie will help you go to sleep?" Rachel asked, her voice slightly skeptical as she raised an eyebrow. Kori nodded profusely. "If you say so. What do you want to watch?" 

"Umm..."

"Kori. What movie do you normally watch before going to sleep?" Rachel asked casually, kneeling down in front of her DVD collection.

"Well, I normally watch 'Grease' and some kind of Disney movie... I don't know why, but it calms me down somehow... it always has." Kori admitted, her cheeks turning pink ever so slightly. Rachel rolled her eyes at her friends behavior.

"Well, the only Disney movies I have are the ones that Garfield bought." Rachel said. "We have 101 Dalmatians, The Little Mer-"

"THE LITTLE MERMAID!" Kori squealed, cutting Rachel off. Rachel rolled her eyes once more.

"Okay, The Little Mermaid it is." She said, pulling out the DVD from the stand. She took out the DVD and placed it into the DVD player. "I'm going to go to bed now, okay, Kori? Will you be fine down here by yourself?" Rachel asked, concerned that her friend would be fine alone. Kori nodded and opened her mouth to say something, when Rachel's phone started playing a small tune. Rachel didn't even bother to look up at Kori, but quickly flipped open her phone and pressed a few buttons. She stared at the screen for a minute, and Kori got curious.

"What is it?" She asked, not bothering to try and lean over to see what it was.

"It's nothing. Just Gar..." Rachel trailed off. "He's texting me silly things like apologies." Rachel said quietly, knowing that Kori would explode at the information. Kori smiled brightly and let out a tiny squeal, her movie completely forgotten by now. Rachel sighed and shut her phone, keeping it securely in her hands.

"Rachel! This is the perfect time to get back together!" Kori squealed again through a large yawn.

"You should be getting sleep." Rachel said monotonously. Kori groaned at the sudden change of subject. But it was Rachel, what else would she expect?

Kori nodded reluctantly. "Okay... but if you want to talk about it, I'm always here." Kori said, slightly pouting.

"I know, Kor." Rachel said. She grabbed the DVD remote and handed it to Kori. "Here. Have fun with your movie."

"Do you want me to leave you a note when I leave or...?"

"No." Rachel said flatly. She walked over to a closet a few feet away and grabbed a pillow and fluffy blanket from inside. She walked back over to Kori and handed them to her.

"Thanks, Rae." Kori thanked, propping the pillow against the arm of the couch and snuggling under the blanket. "G'Night, Rachel." Kori said, her voice small. Her eyes gradually, almost reluctantly shut and Rachel knew she'd be out in about twenty seconds flat.

"Goodnight, Kori." Rachel said, gripping her phone even tighter.

* * *

Kori awoke to the feeling of someone tucking her in a bed and then the other side of the bed sinking slightly. Her emerald eyes fluttered open. She looked to her right to meet a pair of piercing blue eyes. Kori smiled wearily while Dick frowned. 

"Sorry if I woke you." He apologized sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He was wearing a pair of red pajama pants and a white wife beater.

"I'm surprised you could even carry me; I'm so fat!" Kori complained, her lower lip sticking out in the tiniest bit. Dick rolled his eyes. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her the best he could with her round belly. She smiled warmly and let out a content sigh. 'I'm so lucky to have him.' She thought to herself. Dick kissed her forehead gently.

"Mmm... Dick?" Kori asked, her voice a little muffled.

"Yeah?"

"Are we ever going to get married?" She questioned, her tone innocent yet a bit ornery. Dick closed his eyes tightly.

"Kori, I thought we discussed this already." He said, hoping she would drop it. Getting married was one of the last things on his mind...

Kori shook her head. "Kori, yes, we did." Dick replied sternly yet softly. She shook her head once more.

"I'm not gonna argue with you. You know how I feel about that right now." Dick said. She was really getting annoying with this marriage thing. She let out a 'humph' and squirmed away from his grasp the best she could before moving to the other side of the bed with her back facing him. Richard groaned. 'What's her problem? Oh, yeah. Pregnancy.'

* * *

Karen was sitting in the kitchen eating a green apple. She was staying over Victor's to make sure he was okay in the morning from all the drinking he did. She had finally gotten him to sleep about five minutes ago, and she felt like she was about to pass out from hunger and sleep. So, she decided to try and fill her appetite with an apple before going to bed. She decided to throw away the half eaten apple to check on Victor and go to sleep. She exited the kitchen and walked through the hallway until she reached his bedroom. She silently opened the door and stared at his sleeping form. There was a peaceful look on his face as his chest slowly went up and down, his loud snores filling the room. Karen tried her best not to laugh when he started making odd gurgling sounds in his sleep, probably having some kind of weird food related dream. Karen shook her head and left his room, remembering to close the door just as silently as she opened it on her way out. 

She walked into the tiny living room and propped up a few of the couch pillows. She searched the room and finally found a comfortable, and got herself situated on his couch. She shut her eyes and immediately fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Jenn stepped out of the cold shower; they always helped her after a long night of dancing and/or drinking. She wrapped a burgundy towel around her petite figure and walked over to her sink. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face before walking into her bedroom. She opened her dresser and pulled out a white tank top and a tiny pair of gray shorts. She quickly changed and threw the towel into her dirty hamper. She walked back into her bathroom and brushed her hair quickly before blow-drying it. When she was finished she skipped into her bedroom and eagerly jumped into her bed and under the covers. She reached to her left and shut off the lamp before falling fast asleep.

* * *

Wally woke up at the crack of dawn like usual, much to his dismay. He moaned and got out of bed. He stretched and yawned as he made his bed. Wally started whistling as he grabbed a yellow t-shirt and blue baggy pants and neatly placed them on his bed. He walked into his personal bathroom and turned on the shower, stripped down, and stepped into the now steaming hot water. 

Wally emerged from his bathroom twenty-five minutes later with a red towel wrapped securely around his waist. He hastily dried himself off and got dressed, carelessly throwing the towel in a corner where a bunch of other clothes were piled. He brushed his teeth and hair before jogging into his kitchen. He started whistling again as he made himself a bowl of Apple Jacks. He was about to take his first bite when he cell phone beeped twice. 'Who could be texting me this early?' He thought to himself, taking the bite and grabbing his phone. The text message was from Jenn.

Wat r u doin l8r? She wrote simply. Wally smiled broadly. He quickly wrote back his response.

Nuthin. Wanna catch a movie? Wally eagerly wrote back, putting his phone down to eat some more cereal. It beeped again less than a minute later.

Sounds good. Pick me up 8. Wally did a tiny dance in his seat with a mouth full of Apple Jacks, happy that he had plans with his amazing girlfriend tonight.

C u l8r then. Wally slid his phone across the table, knowing she wouldn't write anything back. He finished his breakfast and cleaned the dishes before grabbing his phone and walking into the living room to watch the morning news out of boredom.

* * *

Kori's eyes slowly opened. She rubbed them and glanced around her room, yawning as she did so. She expected to find Dick's arms wrapped around her, but he was nowhere to be seen. She grumbled and looked at the clock. It was 9:23 in the morning. Normally, Dick was a morning person, but when he went out late he would sleep in to at least 10:30. She carefully sat up, about to get breakfast when the door opened. She peered at Dick who was carrying a tray of delicious smelling food.  
"Breakfast in bed? You spoil me too much." Kori grinned, tilting her head to the side, somewhat surprised at his actions. 

"Anything for my beautiful girlfriend." He chuckled, setting the tray up for her.

"Smells great." She commented, taking a whiff of it once more.

"Hope it tastes that great, too. I'm still kinda new at this cooking thing." Kori smiled at him and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. You're one of the best cooks I ever met. Alfred would have to be the first." Kori giggled. She started poking at the food before eating it. She glanced curiously at Dick, who was watching her with amusement.

"Did you eat anything?" She asked.

"Naw. I was too busy making that for you." He smiled. Kori frowned.

"Well, eat some of this. I won't be able to eat it all on my own."

"You sure?" He asked skeptically.

"Positive." She assured. Dick smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you said that." Kori rolled her eyes at him, continuing her poke-then-eat method.

Thirty-five minutes later, Kori was relaxing in bed watching VH1 while Dick was cleaning up from breakfast. He finished the last plate when a tired looking Bruce walked in.

"Diana again?" Dick asked, amusement laced through his voice. Bruce frowned at him and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Not now, Dick." Bruce replied, eagerly drinking the coffee.

"Whatever, Bruce. I don't want to know all the dirty details, anyways." Dick smirked, running towards the kitchen doorway before Bruce threw something at him from his comment. He paused at the doorway and looked back at Bruce, smirking once more. He caught the death glare that Bruce was sending him and ran out the door before Bruce exploded. And when Bruce explodes, things are not pretty. After he was a good distance from the kitchen and most importantly, Bruce, Dick started casually walking up the stairs while whistling. Right before he reached the top, he heard Kori scream his name. Without a second thought he stopped whistling and ran as fast as he could to the bedroom. He thrusted the door open and ran over to Kori.

"What's wrong?" He said, as worried as ever that she was going into labor.

"It's time!" She gasped, clutching her stomach with wide eyes.

* * *

**Umm. Yeah. I suck at the whole birth-scene thing, so there won't be any details in the next chapter.**

**Review?**

**Please?**


	6. Mari and Brandon

**Okay. Here's chapter 6!! Hope you enjoy.**

**  
And just so everyone knows, I'm not going to reply to reviews anymore... I just don't have the time. And this is gonna be a short chapter in order for the next chapter to work... or whatever.**

**  
Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

Dick impatiently paced around the hospital, unable to sit down for two seconds at the most. Rachel rolled her eyes. As soon as Dick had gotten to the hospital he called Rachel, Victor and Karen, Wally, Garfield, and then finally Jenn. 

"Dick, what the hell? You're gonna burn a hole in the damn floor." Garfield spoke for the first time, his voice a little raspy. He sat far away from his 'friends'; especially Rachel. Rachel glared daggers at him every so often and Garfield winced everytime he caught her.

Dick groaned and hit his head against the wall, receiving many curious stares. He roughly sat down next to Garfield and sighed in frustration.

"You okay, dude?" Garfield asked, putting his hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Yeah." He paused. "What's goin' on with you?" Dick asked Garfield with a curious stare.

"Umm... well, it's a long story." Garfield said nervously, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"I think I have time." Dick smirked, determined to get something out of him.

"Ugh, no you don't." Garfield said. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. But, man, I better be the first one you tell." Dick told him, sighing as he got up to start pacing again.

"Victor... I'm tired." Karen said, snuggling into Victor's shirt. He gently rubbed her back.

"I know. Just take a nap. We're gonna be here for awhile..." He said, watching as she closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead and smiled, closing his own eyes to try to get some sleep in.

As for Wally? Well, he was pretty hyper.

"Hey, hey, Jenn, guess what?" Wally asked his girlfriend anxiously, bouncing up and down and trying to bite back his smile, but failing miserably. She looked up at him.

"What?" She asked in an annoyed tone. Wally stopped biting his lip and his smile grew.

"I WIN!" He shouted, bursting out into laughter. Jenn rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile. Wally's stupid jokes and games always brightened her day, no matter how depressing the day was.

"Wally, you're so _immature_." Jenn said, emphasizing 'immature'. Wally stopped laughing to wipe his eyes and look at her.

"Yeah, but you love me like that." He responded with a grin, kissing her on the cheek before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Jenn asked in a mother-like tone. She stood up also and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, _we're_ going to go to the snack machine 'cause I'm hungry." Wally said, grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hall.

Rachel sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She wanted to talk to Garfield so badly, but she just couldn't. She stared off into space, lost in her own thoughts. She felt someone sit down next to her but she didn't bother looking.

"Rae..." A soft voice said, snapping Rachel out of her trance. She looked up and had to bite her lip so she wouldn't go into a swearing fit.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked as coldly as possible. Garfield put his hands up in defense and winced at her tone.

"I just want to talk." He said politely, not wanting to get on her bad side. She rolled her eyes and frowned.

"Whatever." Garfield grinned. It wasn't exactly a positive response, but it was better than nothing.

"Okay, so I just want to tell you wh--" He started, but Rachel cut him off.

"Tell me why you cheated on me?" She snapped in a mocking voice. "Let me guess, someone found out that I was pregnant before I could tell you, and they were jealous so they threatened to kill me and the baby unless you did their dirty deeds?" She let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah, right." Garfield's eyes widened.

Garfield laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Umm... actually, that's exactly how it went." He laughed nervously once more and Rachel stared at him incredulously.

"You're lying." She said blankly. Garfield's mouth fell open.

"I am not!" He said angrily before his voice dropped to a whisper. "Tara and Carmen found out and they're being all evil!"

"I bet." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Whatever. It's you're loss." Garfield said rudely before crossing his arms. Rachel turned to look at him, a furious look in her eyes.

"_My_ loss? _You're_ the one who cheated on me! _You're_ the one who misses me! _You're_ the one who keeps apologizing! I think that it's _you're _loss, and so does everyone else!" Rachel seethed, her finger pointing at his face accusingly. Garfield's mouth fell open and his eyes slightly widened. He opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind and got up to walk outside. Rachel smirked and crossed her arms.

"Exactly."

* * *

Wally and Jenn had been standing in front of the snack machine for ten minutes straight because Wally "couldn't decide what to get". This clearly pissed Jenn off.

"Dammit, Wally! Just pick something!" She shouted, holding a Pepsi and a bag of Cheetos. Wally bit his lip.

"I can't!" He said, looking over the choices once more. "Okay, okay, I'm gonna pick now." He said while letting out a sigh. He finally bought a bag of Fritos and a Mountain Dew. Jenn sighed in relief.

"Thank God..." She trailed off. Wally started grinning again as he walked back to the waiting room. Jenn also started to grin as she followed him, wondering how long they would be waiting.

* * *

**A Couple Of Hours Later...**

A nurse with Tinkerbell scrubs walked in and glanced around the room. Her eyes stopped at someone and she briskly walked towards them.

"Mr. Grayson?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow as she watched Dick pace. He immediately looked up at her.

"Yeah?" He answered eagerly.

"Ms. Anders has just given birth. Would you like to see her?" She asked, tapping her fingers against her pants.

"Of course." Dick replied with the biggest smile on his face. "Guys, I'll be back later."

* * *

Dick walked into the room to see Kori with a light sweat covering her forehead and holding two bundles. _'Two?'_ Dick thought to himself, completely confused. He walked over to Kori and smiled brightly at her. She looked up at him with the biggest grin he ever saw on her face.

"Dick! We had _twins_! A boy and a girl!" She exclaimed in a soft whisper. Dick froze stiff.

"Twins...?" He asked hesitantly, and Kori nodded profusely. "Twins!" He said, now excited instead of nervous.

"Here." She said, handing him the pink bundle. "Say hello to your daddy, little Mari." Kori said in a baby voice as Dick took the baby. He finally got a good look at her. She had a head full of black hair and big emerald orbs. She was rather tan, just like Kori was.

"Mari?" He asked as he stared lovingly at the baby. Kori nodded and blushed.

"Yes. That was your mother's name, correct?" She asked nervously. Dick smiled warmly.

"Yeah, it was."

"I was thinking you would like to name the boy..." Kori said, glancing at the blue bundle in her arms. He had a few black strands of hair sprouting up from his head, green-blue eyes, and a tan skin color. Dick looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How does Brandon sound?" He asked skeptically. Kori beamed.

"I love it!"

"I know this isn't the best time, but I was thinking we should we should build a house or something sometime soon." Dick said, still staring at his newborn daughter.

"Seriously?" She asked incredulously, staring up at him. Dick shrugged.

"Well, yeah, I guess so." He said, glancing at Kori and Brandon before looking back at Mari. Kori squealed in excitement.

"We get to decorate _two _baby rooms now!" She exclaimed, the smile on her face growing even more. Dick rolled his eyes.

"This should be fun."

* * *

**Yes, I know this is a really short chapter, but it just goes with the story. So, sorry about that!**

**Review!**


	7. The Girls And Boys

**This chapter was not spell-checked, so sorry if there are any errors!**

**Disclaimer: sigh No, I don't own it.  
**

* * *

**One Month Later**

Rachel sat alone in her room in a lotus position. She was currently two months pregnant, and she still hadn't forgiven Garfield. She was humming with her eyes tightly closed, obviously in deep thought. Garfield was still texting and calling her 24/7 while sending dozens of roses and chocolates to her house daily. He even stopped by several times a day to beg her for forgiveness. She had rolled her eyes and slammed the door with an angry expression on her face each and every time. He was seriously getting annoying. Suddenly, her cell phone began ringing and she was quick to answer it, not even bothering to glance at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Rachel greeted.

_"Hi, Rachel!" _An excited voice said from the other line. Rachel inwardly groaned at her best friend's perkiness.

"Hey, Kori." Rachel replied monotonously. "Don't even say you're pregnant again." She added, her voice serious yet slightly playful. She faintly heard Kori mumble something under her breath, but decided to ignore it.

_"Of course not!"_ Kory let out an exasperated sigh, though the perkiness in her voice remained. _"Rae, I'm starting to get worried about you. We all are."_ She continued, her voice turning completely serious.

Rachel rolled her eyes, not in the least bit surprised that it would be Kori that would call and tell her the so-called 'news'.

"Really? Well, if you want me to see a therapist, that's just stupid. Because I'm _not _mental, Kori, I'm just furious at Garfield. He's an ass. It's simple, really." Rachel replied, her voice as emotionless as ever.

_"Well, we never thought you were _mental_, just that you should maybe... well, get out more."_ Kori paused dramatically, containing all of her excitement. _"So we were hoping that you would__agree to a girls night_ _out with me and Karen."_

"Girls night out?" Rachel repeated, not liking where this was going at all.

_"Yeah! A sleepover at Karen's place. Tonight."_ Kori announced quickly, lightly whistling at the end of her sentence. Rachel rolled her eyes because of Kori's slightly childish behavior.

"Karen? Having a sleepover? This should be... interesting." Rachel said, her tone slightly amused. "Hmm... and will _Dick _be watching Brandon and Mari?" She added with a roll of her eyes, trying her best not to smile as she imagined Dick playing daddy for a night by himself. _Especially_ on Friday, the night where all of the guys got together to do God knows what. Right now, Kori probably had a somewhat offended look on her face.

_"Well, yes, he will..." _She trailed off, her voice faltering. Rachel sighed. Kori could _not _take a joke sometimes.

"Kor, you know I'm joking. He's a great dad." Rachel said, trying to be cheerful but failing miserably. "So, tonight, huh?" She said, hastily changing the subject.

Kori giggled._ "Yup. At eight o'clock sharp. You'll be there, right?" _She asked hopefully. Rachel lightly bit her lip.

"Yeah. If Karen is willing to do something at her house, you guys _must _be serious."

_"Great! See you later, Rae!"_

"Yeah, bye." Rachel said before hanging up her phone. She decided to make lunch since it was almost 11:30. She left her bedroom and walked downstairs only to hear someone ring the doorbell. Rachel sighed in frustration and opened the door to reveal none other than Garfield Logan. He was holding several blood red roses in one hand and a large heart-shaped box of chocolate in the other. Rachel groaned loudly.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly, giving him a deadly stare. He looked at her blankly for a few moments.

"To apologize..." He stated, trying to be as polite as possible.

Rachel scowled. "How many times has it been this month again?"

Garfield looked sheepish before answering her question quietly. "Forty-one..."

"Exactly. What makes you think this time will be any different?"

"Well, _because _I've noticed that you've been softening up to me." He replied, his signature grin forming on his face as he remembered how many doors she had previously slammed in his face.

"You're unbelievable." She stated. Gar shrugged.

"I know. But can we at least talk normally again? I miss you, Rae." He said, his voice becoming softer as he said his last sentence. Rachel bit down on her glossy lip.

"Whatever." She said, her voice hollow and empty.

After a few minutes of silence, Garfield suddenly spoke up. "Rae?" Garfield asked, almost timidly, breaking the awkward, yet comfortable, silence.

"Yeah?" She responded quietly.

"Why can't we be like Dick and Kori?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Rachel cocked an eyebrow lazily.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they're always so happy together! It seems like they never fight and they do romantic stuff despite being parents!" Garfield nearly shouted even though his voice was a whisper seconds ago. His arms were flailing around as he said his sentence and he dropped the flowers and chocolates.

"Yeah, well not everyone can be an ideal couple like them." Rachel rolled her eyes. Garfield pouted.

"C'mon! Even Victor and Karen are like that!"

"Well, I'm _sorry _I can't be perfect like Kori and Karen. And it's not _my_ fault you're an ass." She snapped irritably, sarcasm clearly evident in her voice.

"And you're saying that Dick and Victor can't be asses?" He replied hotly.

"Yes, they can be. They can be _huge _ones sometimes. But it seems like you're one twenty-four seven now! And I'm so sick of it. I'm better off without you anyway." Rachel said, her anger building up. Silence filled the air, and it cut through Garfield like a knife.

"Rae... I'm sorry. Things are just crazy now. I-I didn't mean it." He said softly, his eyes now downcast and a frown plastered on his features. Rachel looked at him sympathetically.

"Okay..." She said awkwardly, silently shuffling her feet.

"You'll forgive me?" He said excitedly, his eyes now hopeful and the frown now a big smile. Rachel nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah, I guess I do." She said dryly. "But don't think that I'm gonna be all lovey-dovey with you again. I'm still pretty mad." She stated. He nodded knowingly.

"Yeah. But it's a start." He became silent as he looked at the fallen roses and chocolates.

"I was just about to make lunch. Do you want something?" Rachel offered awkwardly, shuffling her feet again and crossing her arms. Garfield tilted his head to the side and grinned wildly.

"Sounds great!"

* * *

Jenn stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She let a groan escape her lips as she snuggled into her yellow sheets. She then realized how obnoxiously bright it was... when did she open her blinds? She looked down and realized her yellow sheets weren't yellow at all; they were forest green. _'Where am I?'_ she thought, abruptly sitting up in fear. She felt someone move beside her and instinctively moved. Unfortunately, she ended up falling off of the bed, a startled expression on her face. The figure started mumbling unintelligently as they slightly rolled around the bed. Jenn sat there in shock until they reached their hand out to lazily feel around the bed. "Jenn?" They muttered, still feeling around the bed mattress.

Jenn inwardly smacked herself as she realized she had spent the night at Wally's. "Yeah, Wally?" She ran a hand through her messy hair as she responded to the sleeping man.

"Jeeennnn..." He mumbled repeated, his voice zombie-like. Jenn stifled a laugh and climbed back onto the bed. She crawled to him on all fours and began to nudge him lightly. "Wally, wake up." She ordered softly. He started making weird faces when she stopped nudging him and began kissing his cheek. Eventually, his one blue eye popped open, and the other one soon followed suit. He smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her closer.

"I had a dream about you." He said sleepily, his morning breath hitting Jenn's face and causing her to wince. She grinned despite the foul smell.

"Mmmm... really?" She asked playfully. Wally nodded slowly, still half-asleep. "And what was it about?" She continued after he lazily smacked his lips together. He shook his head.

"Now, you don't want to know all the dirty details, do you?" He asked groggily, or in Jenn's words, 'complete nonsense'. His smile turned into a lopsided grin as Jenn rolled her eyes and playfully smacked his chest lightly.

"Wally, you're tired. Go back to sleep." Jenn ordered, staring into his bright blue eyes.

"Fine." He agreed. "But you're coming with me." He grinned toothily, holding her tighter than before as he closed his eyes. She snuggled into his chest and sighed contently, a smile plastered onto her face.

Sure, she wasn't tired in the least bit, but spending a few hours in Wally's arms sounded wonderfully perfect. She listened to his breathing and found it soothing. Oddly, it made her more and more tired by the second. She snuggled into him a bit more and realized how heavy her eyes were. She slowly closed her eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep...

"Jenn? Jenn, are you up?" A hazy voice called out, waking Jenn up from her peaceful slumber. She inhaled deeply and opened her eyes. Wally's face was merely a few inches away from hers, a curious look across his features. "G'morning!" He said cheerily, his now minty breath tickling her cheek.

"Hey." She said, now smiling. "What time is it?"

"Around 11:30. We slept in." He responded before kissing her forehead. Jenn's smile grew as she stood up and stretched. "Hungry?" He asked when he heard her stomach faintly grumble.

Jenn nodded sheepishly and laughed. "Yeah. What have you got, Chef West?"

"It's a surprise." He winked before walking out of the bedroom and, most likely, into the kitchen. Jenn's smile never faded as she brushed her hair and brushed her teeth, not bothering to change out of her pajamas. She'd do that after breakfast. She walked into the kitchen singing Justin Timberlake's 'Love Stoned' when she was finished getting ready. She stopped and watched Wally place five blueberry pancakes on a plate.

"Blueberry, huh? How'd you know that was my favorite?" She asked cutely, walking over to him and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Lucky guess." He shrugged, beginning to tend to the scrambled eggs. She looked him over. He was wearing a pair of red checkered pajama pants and was shirtless even though he was making breakfast. He also had on a chef hat for a finishing touch. Jenn almost laughed at his appearance as she casually took a seat at the table. She was wearing gray sweats and a pearly white cami with fuzzy blue slippers. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, little strands of hair sticking out randomly. Jenn looked in front of her and noticed an empty glass. She stood up and opened the fridge. She examined the contents carefully, trying to decide what Wally and herself would drink.

"Wally, what do you want to drink?" Jenn asked him loudly. The fridge was over-stuffed. How did he ever find anything?

"Apple cider." He called back. She heard the eggs sizzle as she searched the fridge for the said drink. After a minute of searching, she finally found it.

"Aha!" She exclaimed softly. She reached in and grabbed it, sticking her tongue out in frustration as she did so. She gently closed to fridge door with her foot and shuffled back over to the table. She poured the drinks and placed the cider towards the edge of the table. She hummed quietly as she tapped her fingers against the table, patiently waiting for Wally.

"Finished!" He said happily, swiftly putting the eggs on the table next to the pancakes. "Thanks for the drink." He added with a goofy grin. Jenn nodded and stared at the food oddly. Blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, and butter toast were placed neatly on the silver-colored table cloth. Wally noticed her staring skeptically at the food and decided to speak up.

"Is something wrong?" He asked in concern. She snapped out of her trance and nodded with a sweet smile.

"I'm fine. I just.. zoned out for a second." She assured him with a slight nod. She grabbed a pancake, two pieces of toast, and a few spoonfuls of eggs. He eyed her with an unsure expression but decided to shake the feeling off. He also grabbed some food.

"Dig in!"

* * *

"Man, so you have to watch the kids tonight?" Victor asked Dick in a disappointed tone. Dick nodded sullenly. They were sitting at a table in the food court in the mall. Their finished meals were messily sitting in front of them as they discussed plans for the evening.

"Yeah, Kori's going over Karen's place for a sleepover. It's to help Rachel or something." He sighed. It was Friday. And every Friday was when all the guys got together and did something, well, guy-ish. And of course, Dick was stuck watching the kids while Victor, Gar, and Wally were going to be out having a good time.

"I have an idea!" Victor said excitedly, reaching across the table and shaking Dick by his shoulders. "The guys could go over your house tonight!"

"Vic, I'm gonna be _watching_ the _kids_. Kori would freak if she found out if you guys came over drunk." Dick chuckled, rolling his eyes at Victor's excitement. Victor looked shot down but quickly regained his composure.

"Well, we just won't drink tonight. Simple. We could play Life or something." He suggested. Dick laughed loudly.

"Life?" He repeated in between laughs. Victor shrugged sheepishly.

"We have to do _something_, man. I'm sure Wally wouldn't mind playing with the youngsters. You know how he is with kids. He loves 'em!" Victor pointed out. Dick considered it.

"Fine." He agreed. "But do we have to play Life?"

"Yes, we do. But it _is_ more fun to play when you're drunk... but I don't think that that's gonna happen." Victor said with a grin.

"I _know _it's not gonna happen. Kori's evil when she's mad. And _I'd_ have to be the one to deal with her." Dick added with a grin of his own. Victor rolled his eyes and laughed.

"C'mon, man. She can't be _that _bad... can she?" Victor questioned unsurely. Dick shrugged.

"If she wants to be, she can be like the devil."

"Kori? Our lil angel? That girl wouldn't harm a fly." Victor chuckled, staring at a girl that was walking by. Dick followed his friend's gaze and then rolled his eyes.

"Victor..." Dick said in a threatening tone.

"Yeah?" Victor said moments later, finally snapping out of his trance. Dick grinned evilly.

"I'm gonna tell Karen." He smirked

"What? Don't do that!" He nearly shouted. He stared at him hard before adding, "No wonder we call you Dick." He began mumbling unhappily, beginning to sink into his uncomfortable chair. Dick scowled at his last comment and abruptly stood up, Victor following suit. "We leaving?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I guess we are." Dick said, his voice seemingly distant.

"Are you okay, man?" Victor asked, looking him over. Dick nodded.

"Yeah, I just have a feeling that something's gonna happen, you know? Something... bad. Just forget it."

"If you say so." Victor said skeptically. "Well, I guess we should go collect Gar and Wally now." He grabbed their trash and threw it away in the garbage can that was a few feet away.

"Already? It's not even one yet!" Dick argued, checking his watch in confusion. Victor shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"So?"

"... nevermind."

"Booya! Off to Gar's apartment!" Victor shouted, dramatically pointing towards the mall's food court entrance before pulling Dick out the door and into the parking lot. They reached Vic's car and piled inside before speeding over to Garfield's house.

"When do you think Gar and Rachel are gonna make up?" Dick pondered as they reached traffic minutes later.

"Dunno. I think Gar wanted to go over around eleven. Though I doubt she forgave the little pipsqueak. I mean, I probably wouldn't." Victor said as the traffic slowly began to move.

"Yeah, but with her being pregnant and all, don't you think she'd _want_ to forgive him sooner than she normally would? Just to help take care of the baby and to make it easier to pay the bills?" Dick spoke, relaxing into the leather seat.

"Didn't someone say they'd publish that one novel she wrote?" Victor asked. Dick looked at him with an utterly confused expression.

"Rachel wrote a novel?" He asked stupidly, unaware of Rachel's writing interest.

"Yup. We're thinkin' she's gonna make it big." Victor said as they made their way towards the front of the traffic slowly.

"Maybe that's why Gar wants to get with her again so badly?" Dick suggested jokingly. Victor laughed at his comment.

"Who knows with that guy. I swear, sometimes..." Victor trailed off. Dick laughed, completely understanding what he meant. They finally got out of the traffic and Victor immediately started driving fast. Eventually, they reached Garfield's slightly run-down apartment building. Rachel had refused to give him money, so he couldn't live in a nicer apartment building, and Gar had declined the boys' offer to let him live with one of them for the time being. Victor shook his head in disapproval as he started honking the horn. Dick hopped out of the car and walked up to the five-story building.

Dick was just about to go into the building when Garfield burst out of the front doors. "Hey, Gar?" Dick greeted, or rather questioned, his disheveled-looking friend. Gar looked up at him, not acknowledging him until now. He smiled wearily.

"Oh, hey, Dick. Time to pick me up already?" He said weakly. Dick looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked before Victor started honking the horn once again. Dick glanced at him in annoyance.

Garfield nodded. "Yeah..." He said over the blaring horn. "Let's go." He added with some enthusiasm. Dick looked at him skeptically before deciding to shrug it off and follow him back into the car.

"Let's go ya'll!" Victor shouted before slamming down on the gas pedal. Dick stared at Garfield from his spot in the front. Gar was practically sulking in the back, a tired expression on his face. The sparkle in his eye was gone and his trademark toothy grin and lame jokes were nowhere to be seen.

"Gar, are you feeling alright? You don't seem to be... well, yourself." Dick asked once again, still looking his friend over. Garfield glanced up as Victor looked at him through the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah, man. You seem different." Victor agreed before averting his gaze back to the road. "Care to explain?" He continued, now concentrating on the road.

Garfield rubbed the back of his neck. "You guys know how I always go over Rachel's to apologize and all?" Garfield started, continuing when he saw them nod. "I went over today and she, surprisingly, forgave me. Everything seemed to be going perfect and then, I don't know what happened..." He trailed off.

Dick turned in his seat a little more to get a better view of Garfield. "What happened?"

"She started freaking out. She got really angry at me and spilled her herbal tea on me. Then she started screaming at me for some reason. I don't know..." Garfield spoke, rubbing his right eye ever so slightly. Dick tilted his head to the side while Victor chuckled softly. "What's so funny?" Gar snapped at Victor, who was still laughing.

"She's pregnant, green bean, what do ya expect? She's gonna be moody; it's only natural." Victor stated obviously and Dick nodded in agreement. Gar pondered for a moment before mentally smacking himself.

"Oh... yeah. Right. I, uh, kinda forgot about that minor detail." He laughed nervously, once again rubbing the back of his neck. Victor rolled his eyes and sighed.

"We'll be at Wally's house in about five minutes. Any of yinz wanna call him?" Victor asked the two boys. Dick and Garfield glanced at each other.

"I will." Dick said, pulling out his cell phone in one swift movement. He quickly dialed in a number. "Hey, Wally. Vic just wanted me to call and tell you that we'll be there in around five. Is that okay?" Dick informed him quickly.

_"Since when did guys night out start so early? I mean, the keyword _is _'night', isn't it?"_ Wally said from the other line. Dick laughed.

"Yeah, it is. I don't know, you'll have to ask Vic about it. I was pretty surprised myself." He admitted.

* * *

"Oh, okay then. See you guys later." Wally ended, waiting for Dick to say his good-bye before hanging up. He set his phone on the coffee table and sighed while turning to look at Jenn. She was smiling, staring into oblivion and bobbing her head from side to side.

"Hey, Jenn…?" He asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to disturb her day-dream or not. She quickly snapped out of her trance and peered at him, the smile vanishing.

"Yeah?" She replied warmly, the smile returning as a small blush rose to her cheeks.

"The guys are coming over earlier than I thought they would. I don't know why but they want to start our 'night' out early. _Really_ early." He said, scooting closer to her.

"Oh." She seemed disappointed. She _was_ disappointed. She _finally_ got to spend much-needed time with her boyfriend and his friends had to ruin it. They always did. She sighed sadly, yet there were hints of annoyance in it also.

"You okay?"

Jenn glanced at him and faked a smile. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Look, Jenn, I promise that I'll spend the whole entire day with you on Tuesday. No distractions. A nice, romantic dinner and we can go to the movies and whatever else you girls like to do." Wally smiled toothily, grabbing Jenn's hand in his. Jenn rolled her eyes, her smile turning genuine.

"Okay. I have somewhere to be anyway." She breathed, standing up. It was true; while Wally had been in the bathroom Karen had called Jenn's cell phone inviting her to a sleepover that Kori and Rachel would be attending. She accepted immediately, knowing that Wally would be out with his friends, leaving her home alone to watch sappy movies like the 'Titanic'. He stood up also and enveloped her in a large hug. She relished the moment and went to break away from the hug when he captured her lips in his. The kiss was short-lived, but enjoyable none the less. They broke apart and Jenn smiled brightly, her eyes shimmering. She grabbed her purse and walked towards his front door.

"Bye!" She flashed him a smile and a wink before walking out of his door and into her car. Wally leaned against the wall and let out a content sigh. He smiled to himself and began walking to the kitchen when his doorbell rang. He grunted quietly and turned around to open the door. He was greeted with Garfield, Victor, and Dick.

"Hey, guys." Wally said cooly, beginning to put on his shoes.

"So…" Victor began casually. "Jenn was here, eh?" He smirked, crossing his arms. They had seen her leave. Just _great_. Now they'd tease him forever. Why? He would never know. Wally flushed and scowled.

"You're gross." He said simply, pointing his finger accusingly at Victor. Victor rolled his eyes while Dick and Garfield laughed their heads off.

"Okay ya'll, we get it, it was funny. Now let's go!" Victor exclaimed, pointing behind him to his car. The three boys nodded and rushed to the car to see who would get 'shot-gun'.

* * *

Rachel sighed as she stared into her mirror. She had to be at Karen's in about twenty minutes and she was most definitely _not_ in the mood to go anywhere. She had gotten moody earlier and screamed at Garfield while throwing random things at him every once in awhile. And it happened to be right in the middle of lunch. She sighed. He looked so heartbroken and confused when he stormed out of the house and she felt terrible about it. She wanted to go and apologize so badly, but another part of her believed that he deserved it all. Rachel shook away the thoughts and examined her appearance. She had thrown her hair into a messy ponytail and she had no make-up on. She was wearing a gray tank-top and navy blue sweats. She glanced at her bag and opened it to make sure she had everything. Toothbrush, toothpaste, black bermuda shorts for bed and an over-sized white t-shirt, hairbrush, hair-tie, black cotton capris for the next day and a plain lavender tee to go with it. She closed her bag and was about to shove her cell phone in her purse when it began to ring. She groaned loudly and checked the caller ID: Kori.

"Yeah?" Rachel greeted somewhat rudely. Rachel heard giggling on the other line and knew that Kori was over Karen's already.

_"Hey, Rach! Karen and I decided to invite Jenn over, too. We didn't think it would be much of a problem since you guys are friends."_ Kori paused to giggle at something one of the girls had said. _"Are you coming soon?"_

Rachel nodded (even though Kori couldn't see the gesture) before answering. "Yeah. I was just about to leave, but you called." She answered dryly.

_"Awesome! See ya soon!"_

"Yeah, bye." Rachel ended. She placed the phone into her purse and double-checked that she had everything. She grabbed her belongings and shut the door to her room before carefully walking down the steps and towards the shoe pile. She chose to wear a pair of plain, pearly white flip-flops. She grabbed her keys and went outside, making sure to lock the door. She then realized how paranoid she had become after she checked to make sure the door was locked for the fourth time. She sighed and breathed in the fresh air. It smelled just like roses.

"Huh, I guess Kori was right. You _should _stop and smell the roses... or the air."

* * *

**Okay, that's chapter 7! Chapter 9 is going to be the last chapter of this story.. so yes, that means there's only two more chapters left! The next chapter is gonna be really long... and something BIG is gonna happen!**

**Also, I added a new one-shot a few weeks ago and didn't get a lot of reviews, so if you could check it out, I'd be so thankful! It's called ****'Bye Bye Titans****' and it's about them splitting apart and how Starfire is dealing with the loss of her friends. Yeah, I suck at summaries...**

**So, anyways... **

**Review!!!**


End file.
